


Enjoy the Silence

by ViolentFlowers



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scapbooking, Yuletide 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentFlowers/pseuds/ViolentFlowers
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a princess who loved everyone and everything and who wanted to share that love so much that she vowed it would be the one of the first things she’d do when she finally became queen.“I’m going to sing a song to every troll, just to show everyone how loved they truly are,” she said.And that’s exactly what she did, she planned a party with glitter and rainbows and she sung all night and day, until no one could doubt the depths of her love...“And that’s how Queen Poppy lost her voice,” Branch said, licking his finger and turning the page of one of Poppy’s the little scrapbooks.





	Enjoy the Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coprime/gifts).



Once upon a time, there was a princess who loved everyone and everything and who wanted to share that love so much that she vowed it would be the one of the first things she’d do when she finally became queen.

“I’m going to sing a song to every troll, just to show everyone how loved they truly are,” she said.

And that’s exactly what she did, she planned a party with glitter and rainbows and she sung all night and day, until no one could doubt the depths of her love...

“And that’s how Queen Poppy lost her voice,” Branch said, licking his finger and turning the page of one of Poppy’s the little scrapbooks. An image of Poppy popped up along with all her friends, framed by a giant rainbow and an explosion. The tiny Poppy’s mouth was wide open and it covered almost her whole face. Glitter shot out of it as Branch intoned in a high pitched voice trying to mimic Poppy. “It was worth it,” he said, shaking the book as it finished shooting glitter all over her.

Poppy blew glitter off her face and rolled her eyes. The joke was on Branch, she loved being covered in glitter. Poppy crossed her arms, smiled and pointed at her mouth and then at Branch.

Branch put a hand to his ear. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you? Oh, I get it you were saying, ‘You so right Branch, I should have listened to you and not overdone the singing?’

Poppy shook her head and frowned. As if! Those three days of singing had been the best three days of her life since they’d saved her friends and brought happiness to Bergen Town.

It had been just the right amount of singing and dancing and singing and dancing. And it would have been perfect if she hadn’t lost her voice. Branch just wasn’t understanding that what she’d really come here to talk about was—

“Was it ‘I’m sorry I kept everyone awake for three days straight and used up all our fireworks and glitter?’”

Poppy frowned and shook her head. Pointing at Branch enthusiastically, dancing around and opening her mouth. Nothing came out, of course.

“Oh, wait, wait! I’ve got it,” he said.

Poppy slumped in relief, finally! Branch was so thick sometimes how could he not understand—

“You’re sad that everyone ended up eating all of the food stores during the party! And now we’re all going to starve.”

Poppy stamped her feet and made a screaming face but again, no sound came out. Branch was impossible.

The town was going to be fine they could easily gather more food. How could she apologize like this? Normally she’d sing a song, or say something snappy, or maybe something funny, or even a pun to get her point across, but without her voice all of that was impossible.

She sat down on the ground feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. Poppy had really thought that Branch would understand her, even without her voice, but instead it was all going wrong.

“Whoa whoa, are you actually sad?” He asked, Poppy rolled her eyes and held her arms up, shaking them in frustration. Of course she was sad!

Branch stepped back holding up a hand in confusion. “Wait, wait, did I miss something? I must have missed something.” He started pacing and muttering to himself. He was still holding the scrapbook, but it took forever for him to finally stop and actually look at it. Flipping through it again with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Poppy sighed, she should have planned this out better. Maybe use less glue, she thought as she watched Branch pry apart two pages that were stuck together.

“Ah ha! I missed a page,” Branch said, studying it and than smacking his hand to his forehead. “Of course, I should have known.” Branch sighed. “Are you actually upset that you didn’t get to sing me a song?”

Poppy jumped up and nodded enthusiastically, yes, yes, finally Branch understood! She’d gotten to sing to every single troll except the one that she’d been so excited to sing to that she’d held off until the very end and by that point she’d lost her voice.

It was so unfair!

But Branch didn’t look unhappy, in fact he was smiling as he came up to Poppy and hugged her close. Poppy melted into the embrace, but then pulled back and shook her head in confusion.

Branch laughed, it was a rusty sound, but Poppy felt her sadness ease just hearing it.

“You don’t have to be sad that you didn’t sing for me. I actually thought you were doing it on purpose.”

Poppy shook her head sharply back and forth, she would never.

“I mean, I thought you were being considerate, since I told you that I enjoyed silence. I sort of thought maybe you weren’t going to annoy me with a song...”

She didn’t know what to think of that, it had never even crossed her mind to leave Branch out. Maybe she should have, it was strange to even think that way. Didn’t everyone like being sung to?

Branch touched her face tilting it so she was looking at him.

“At first I was happy with that, but then after a day or two I started to feel sad that you weren’t annoying me with a song even though I didn’t want to be sung at.”

Poppy blinked in surprise and then started to laugh silently.

“Ha ha ha, sure it’s funny now. But I was actually starting to get upset about being overlooked right before you showed up to apologize for not annoying me and I’m now I feel strangely happy about it.”

Branch leaned forward, his forehead touching hers and Poppy closed her eyes feeling a weight lift off her shoulders.

“Don’t get used to it,” he said, pulling away. But when Poppy open her eyes Branch was smiling. She laughed, punching him lightly on the arm.

Branch pulled her back in and started to sing.

“It might seem crazy what I am about to say,  
Sunshine she's here, you can take a break,  
I'm a hot air balloon that could go to space,  
With the air, like I don't care, baby, by the way.”

It wasn’t the song Poppy had picked out, but she silently laughed as they swayed to the rhythm. It was perfect, made all the sweeter when Branch leaned in and kissed her.

She felt like her heart was going to explode and glitter would go everywhere. Thankfully that didn’t happen.

“Because I’m happy.”

As soon as she could sing again, Branch was going to get serenaded like never before. It would be the biggest, the loudest, the craziest serenade ever! No place would safe.

She hoped he liked being surprised in the shower.

“Because I’m happy.”

So they danced, their hearts beating in perfect harmony, Branch mostly unaware of what was to come... he would be very surprised indeed.

—The end! End! End!—


End file.
